Whoops
by schtroumphc
Summary: A battle of snowball. Snape is touched by one of them. Harry is in trouble.


**Answer to:** Snowball Challenge

**Title:** Whoops

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** He wanted to hit Ron, honest!

**A/N:** I had this image in my head since I saw the challenge, but like I can't draw, you'll suffer the writing.

**Beta:** kateorman on LJ, thanks you so much!

* * *

"Ron is in love, Ron is in love" sang Harry. Since Ron finally understood what he felt for Hermione, he thought it was safe to tell to Harry. He didn't count on rule no 8, section B, of the textbook "Secrets Rules of the Boys", if your best mate is in love, taunt him without mercy.

Poor Ron. If he only knew what's in "Secrets Rules of the Girls".

Anyway, he suffered Harry's teasing during all the Christmas Holidays. Harry didn't feel like he was in much danger, mainly because Hermione wasn't there.

Harry already counted five different shades of red Ron could go, and now he was wondering if he dared to shout it right under the noses of the other students in the snowy grounds.

"Harry, shut it, I mean it"

"Why? It's not like I did shout it after all. That would be like, hmm, a revenge for all the Cho-related humiliations!"

He didn't even try to hide his grin.

"I didn't mean to! And you gave her up anyway, no harm done! If someone hears you, I swear…"

"Hear what? That you…"

He couldn't finish his phrase; a snowball hit him right on the nose. After a few seconds of shock, he burst out laughing, crouched to pick up some snow, and attacked Ron.

Soon, a battle took place on the grounds, growing when the other students were hit accidentally and joined the game. The balls flew everywhere, Harry couldn't see where his enemy and allies were, so he threw at random.

Suddenly, he saw a redhead! Forming the biggest snowball he could, he threw it with all his strength. Following the ball with his eyes, he began to shout in victory, only to be disappointed when Ron fell from another attack, and that his snowball flew just over him and landed on someone else.

The dread he felt when he recognised exactly who was this someone else was difficult to describe.

It was silent at once. The cries, the laughter, everyone stopped. Harry couldn't look elsewhere.

His eyes were fixed on Professor Snape, still from the surprise and the anger. There was snow on his head, his nose and his shoulder.

Finally, slowly, Snape brushed his shoulders and his face. His eyes were straight on Harry.

"…whoops."

Harry could swear that the snow _on _the head changed in vapour, melted by the fury of the man.

He forced himself to look innocent, but didn't think he managed. Seven years of trying to lie to him, and he still wasn't able to do it.

'He has nothing.' he thought. ' There are too many of us, he can't say it was me.'

Only then he realized that everyone had disappeared. A movement in the bushes nearby showed him someone's backside. They were all hidden. Some really badly but Snape ignored them when he strode toward Harry.

'I'm dead.'

'No! I'll live!' he thought happily when he saw Dumbledore joined them.

"Severus! You're playing with the children?! It's such a good sight!"

Snape startled but recomposed himself quickly.

"I was only here to relax my eyes, Headmaster, I only managed to be attacked. You know how soon they hurt when I overtire them."

Harry cringed at the reminder. He couldn't forget the ordeal Snape suffered last year and the scars he still wore. What Snape had paid to protect him and the Order, and for his betrayal to Voldemort prevented Harry from really disliking him, but even if he was less sadistic, he was still cruel, mean and perfectly able to bother Harry with the talent of a five year old when irritated.

"I'm …sorry Professor. I didn't see you, are you okay?"

"I'll live." He replied with sarcasm, rubbing his eyes slightly, the red on his face receding when he calmed himself.

"I'm sure it's not serious." said Dumbledore, watching Snape blink few times. "You could always see Poppy if you feel off, Severus."

"It's alright, I'm well. Just surprised." He made a forced smile to Harry. "I'll take a little nap before dinner, that's all."

"Good idea. It's in one hour, though, so you better go now. Harry, you too, so you can change into some dry clothes."

Harry nodded and ran toward the doors, hearing someone walking behind him and Dumbledore saying "Mr Creevey?! What are you doing in this tree?!".

He opened the door, relieved at avoiding trouble when he heard Snape asking him to wait. Well, more like ordering him. He turned, seeing Dumbledore and Dennis still near the 'battle field', and Snape approaching, while he kept the doors opened.

'Don't look at his hands, don't look at his hands…'he thought.

"I only wanted to say something to you, Mr Potter. I'm perfectly able to open a door all by myself."

"…Are you sure it's not mind reading?"

Snape sneered when he passed near him and into the Entrance Hall, then he turned. He only stared Harry for few seconds, and reached suddenly toward the boy's head. Harry didn't have the time to move, but felt completely stupid when Snape only removed the snow on his hair.

Harry saw in a flash the biggest scar on the hand before the Professor put it in his cape pocket.

"Go take a hot shower before you fall ill, Potter. And don't think I won't make you pay for this snowball." He said before leaving.

Harry stayed where he was, watching him until he disappeared on the stairs leading to the dungeons, vaguely conscious of Dumbledore and Colin thanking him for the door.

"…I'm dead."

The end!

Please reviews!


End file.
